fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 22
Lucy Heartfilia! is is the 22nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 15, 2010. Fairy Tail's invasion into Phantom Lord continues, but when Makarov falls they are forced to retreat. Lucy Heartfilia is being kept prisoner by Jose Porla, but she is saved by Natsu Dragneel. Synopsis Gajeel joins the fight, and as soon as he does, he takes down Nab. Elfman confronts him, but suddenly Natsu cuts their fight short. Though Elfman started telling Natsu that he can't interrupt a mens fight, he lets him continue the fight. Natsu, at that moment fueled by anger, has the upper hand in their battle, but Gajeel is strong and bounces back. They fight ferociously, but it is obvious that they aren’t fully invested in the fight. The ground begins to shake, and everyone from Fairy Tail understands that Makarov's Giant Wrath is being used while he goes looking for Jose At the highest point of the building, Makarov finds Jose, who is quiet and playful. Makarov attacks him, only to find out it is just a Thought Projection. Jose had abandoned his guild in fear of a cataclysm happening because of a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jose reveals to have kidnapped Lucy, and Jose asks Makarov whether he knows who Lucy really is. He warns Jose not too touch Lucy, but Aria appears behind Makarov and drains every ounce of magical power from him. Makarov falls to the bottom floor, and at this sight, the Fairy Tail members lose their fighting spirit while the Phantom Lord Guild members regain their confidence. The battle quickly deteriorates and Erza Scarlet orders a retreat. No one wants to leave, but she persuades them to. While leaving, Natsu hears Gajeel and Aria chat about Lucy’s kidnapping, and quickly takes a hostage himself, in order to learn where Lucy is. The Phantom Lord member doesn’t want to speak, but Natsu engulfs him in flames. He tells Natsu of their headquarters, and Natsu goes there immediately. Lucy awakens, bound and left in a prison. Jose Porla arrives and the two have a conversation. Jose offers her better conditions, but Lucy wants to know about the reason of Phantom’s attack on Fairy Tail. Jose states that it’s just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus. Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back. She demands to be released because… she has to go to the bathroom. Jose thinks its just a trick and laughs, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Jose turns around, she kicks him in his genitals. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy tries to leave, but then sees she is kept in a sky prison. Unwilling to go home, she jumps off the sky prison while saying that she had heard his voice. She screams Natsu's name and when she is about to reach the ground, Natsu catches her. Natsu then bickers with Happy, on whether to go home or not, and in this moment Lucy starts to cry, telling him it is her fault all this happened. However, she still wants to be on the guild, because she loves it. Natsu puts Lucy on his back and they leave. Up on the sky cell, Jose, still in pain, swears vengeance on Lucy, and shows his true face, one of pure evil. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Elfman Strauss vs. Gajeel Redfox (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox (started and concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord (concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * Spells used *Summoned Lightning *Twister *Beast Arm: Reptile * *Beast Arm: Stone Bull *Giant Wrath * *Triple Element Combination *Teleportation Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used *Swords *Magical Weapons *Magic Cards *Magic Ring Manga and Anime Differences *The fight scene between Gajeel and Natsu, before they acknowledge Makarov's Giant Wrath was a lot longer in the anime. *The Fairy tail members who talked about Makarov's Giant Wrath is different in the anime. *Magical power was radiating only from the ground under Makarov's feet in the anime, while in the manga, it was emanating from him as well. *Scenes of one of Phantom Lord's tower crumbling and being damaged was not shown in the manga. *A view of Jose about to stab Lucy is not seen in the anime. *Lucy didn't hear a her father call her in the anime, instead she just thought of a glimpse of him. *At the last part of the manga, at the sky prison, Jose was not giving off his Magic power when he swore to get retrieve Lucy from Fairy Tail. Navigation Category:Episodes